257 Squadron
257 Squadron *'Number': 34072 *'Class': SR Battle of Britain Class *'Designer': Oliver Bulleid *'Build date': 1948 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Arrived on the DR': 1954, returned 1964 257 Squadron is a large express locomotive who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio 257 Squadron was built in 1948 at Brighton Works. While he was based in Bournemouth, he chose to spend time with his brothers such as Tangmere, Sir Keith Park, and Anti Aircraft Command, but often ignored his younger brother, Sir Eustace Missenden. In 1954, 257 Squadron was brought to the Dark Railway, and proved to be quite popular with the locals and enginemen alike. Unfortunately, one cold misty night in 1957, he was involved in a nasty accident at Axley. He was taking a ballast train to Galen Junction when another engine, James, collided with the back of his train, having missed a red signal. James was damaged beyond repair and scrapped. Later that year, 257 left the DR. 257 continued to work for British Railways for many years, but was withdrawn in 1964, prompting him to go on the run. He chose to return to the Dark Railway, but was spotted by Eustace as he passed Galen Junction, though he didn't recognise his brother due to his rebuilt form. He was spotted the next night at Merecombe Gasworks by Eddie, prompting the other engines to launch a search party. Eustace discovered him at Merecombe Industrial Estate, and when 257 explained his situation, Mr. Dark allowed him to stay on the DR. 257 quickly became popular with the other engines, but Eustace became rather jealous, and this culminated one night with Eustace declaring that he didn't care if 257 was scrapped. The following day, a group of men and their diesel, Howard, arrived at Galen Junction looking for 257. Still angry with his brother, Eustace revealed his location to the men and they tracked him down at Merecombe, intent on taking him away to Barry Island. Fortunately, Eustace realised the error of his ways and alerted Mr. Dark, who offered to buy 257 outright from BR. The men agreed, and 257 became a permanent DR resident. A few months later, 257 was chosen to pull a football special, but ended up wrecking his valve gear as he was leaving Merecombe. He was the last engine captured by Leanne as part of her revenge scheme against the Dark Railway, but the coupling between them snapped, allowing 257 to escape and rescue the other engines. In 1967, when he learned that steam engines and privately owned diesels were now banned from the mainline, but Raymond was allowed to run express trains to London, he planned to sabotage the trial run by failing himself at Walschurch, but the plan was thwarted by Brian, who was present at the time. He was severely scolded by Mr. Dark for this and sent away for repairs, but 257 learned his lesson, and was forgiven upon his return. Persona 257 Squadron is supremely friendly and supportive of the other engines, though he can be prone to bouts of jealousy and hot headedness. However, he readily accepts his shortcomings, and tries to put things right when they go wrong. Livery 257 Squadron is painted in British Railways lined green with the late crest. When he returned from repairs in 1967, he briefly carried Dark Railway green with white and black lining, but this was removed the following year. Basis 257 Squadron is based on a Southern Railway Battle of Britain Class 4-6-2, known as the "Bulleid Light Pacifics". The real No. 34072 257 Squadron has been preserved and is currently undergoing an overhaul at the Swanage Railway. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - Will and Won't (cameo) * Series 3 - 257 Squadron, Tender Moments of Tender Engines, BR Blues, Football Shortfalls, Poor Leno (mentioned), Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten * Series 4 - Cammer, Colin and Cows, Owen's Woes (does not speak), Tender Tantrum, The Big Bad Wolf, Turbo (mentioned), Trucks, and Instant Crush * Series 5 - What a Catch! Specials: * The Aspergers Flyer Trivia * 257 Squadron is Dark DJ's favourite real life preserved steam locomotive. * Originally, 257 Squadron was to appear in the first series, but time constraints and other story arcs prevented this happening until Series 3. * He is often known by his unusal nickname of "Two Five Seven". Thus, he is the only engine in the series to be referred to by a number, rather than a proper name. * He is one of the only main characters in the series to be based on a real preserved locomotive. The only other (at the current time) is No 5690 "Leanne". * 257 is the first engine in the series to actively attempt to evade being withdrawn by British Raiways. * He is the second engine to have left the railway, and then later returned to it. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:4-6-2